Sonic The Hedgehog: Nazo On The Brink! revision
by Shadicslicer18
Summary: Sonic finds Nazo in trouble? Though their differences are more than visible, can this unlikely pair, along with the gang, set aside their differences for this new threat? Find out in This story!
1. The Beginning of the End

"Someday, when the Sun sets, we will find our true Heaven…"

"…. The day's not bad, Sonic…"

"Yeah, I get where you're comin' from…The stars… The sky… It just feels so…. Right…."

…Sonic and Tails, a truly inseparable pair, bound together by the hardships of nature that one would impress on such wayward spirits. Sonic, known by all as the Blue Blur, one with speed to match the light, to match sound, if not excel both by large degrees, sitting next to his closest companion, the Kitsune of Knowledge, Miles 'Tails' Prower, a.k.a. Tails. This child, though so young compared to his self-proclaimed 'brother', acts as though he has seen the same bloodshed and watched as the same tears wept slowly for each passing soul, the very few that dawned on them that, one day, their life would soon diminish as well. They were young, Sonic, at a mere 22, and Tails, at a young, and easily restless, 18. However, such age meant nothing in the lives of Mobians and Earthlings alike, Or rather, had little to no effect on their thoughts of life, so long as one character remained. That one character that tended to wreak havoc no Chaos Emerald could ever fathom, with the limitless power that carried itself within them.

That character, that entity of pure loss and torment….. was Nazo.

Chapter I: When Mobius and Earth Collide

"Do you see it yet, Raiken?"

"No, but from what I CAN see… it can't appear with good intention…"

"Correct. This being is nothing but a useless waste of space… like that blasted hedgehog…"

"Kazeken, do not speak in such a high tone. You're bigot self is starting to show even more as we speak…"

"WH-WHAT!? HOW LUDICROUS!!! WHY I NEVER…"

"That's right. You never…. You never listen, or, when told to, shut up. For once, keep your lips sealed and your eyes peeled AT THE SAME TIME! Are we clear?"

"Why you… yes, I understand…. But still…"

"Ah, his appearance in this world still ails you, I see… this sign is most fitting… you have been known to have luck on your side… maybe, it will finally be the end of our near-fruitless endeavors…."

A sunny day in New York, Mobius. When both worlds became one, due to the Mobius-Earth Agreement of 2008, the infamous Dr. Eggman was asked of doing the most unusual honors of fusing both planets together into one, thereby creating a new planet where Mobians and Earthlings alike could become one in their own way, a new planet…. One that remains unnamed, as a task left for none other than Sonic the Hedgehog to fulfill, as his final duty to Mobius, and his first of newly-strewn duties of the Earth-Mobius incarnate. His life, having been born on Mobius and lived on Earth, has shown itself to be a burden that he happily carries, and the naming of this new planet will also be one of those many burdens that he will add to the list contained within his short and loving life. He finds that whatever he is presented with, along with his brother Tails, they live it out to the very end in flying colors. The simple naming of a planet couldn't be that difficult, could it? This so-called 'task', however, was about to take a turn for the worse…


	2. Nazo and Eggman meet: Chaos Betwixt!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than the original characters. They belong to Sega and their creators.

Chapter II: A Knock At The Door

Meanwhile, in Eggman HQ, the usually-mad doctor decided to take a break from his evil scheming, and sit back and watch with his Chao-sized robot, Bokkun, as the world finally made peace with itself, forever sealing itself off from the Black Arms, the Prototype Shadow, and Metal Sonic, or, as he wished to call himself, the 'Metal Overlord'. Eggman was finally enjoying his commitment to the world, rather than its rule, when…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Eggman jumped out of his seat to find that something had latched itself onto the very bottom of his battleship, and was tearing the steel away with minimal effort. A small, metallic-blue color, somewhat in the shape of a hedgehog, found its way in through the lower breaches of his vessel. Eggman, at first, thought nothing of it, and figured that Sonic decided to come up to congratulate him on fusing the planet, rather than harass him about his usual daily plans of world dominance. However, it seemed as though this breach was not as inviting as first thought…..

"Doctor!! There's a hedgehog-looking guy here to see you, and he looks angry!" said a confused and apparently frightened Bokkun, as a sweat drop descended from the back of his head. To Eggman, who usually thought nothing of Sonic's intrusions, decided to report to his own Egg Gallery, where his latest schemes were held, as well as his Prototype Chaos Generator. He recollects, as well, that the four Chaos Emeralds he had collected over the year were also in the gallery.

Eggman rushed into the Gallery, only to find Bokkun in literal pieces, and this Blue hedgehog not to be everyone's (except Eggman's) favorite hero, but another hedgehog, one whose eyes shone with the brilliance of true evil and manslaughter. Nazo, the first true evil to have ever caused Sonic any trouble beyond his own abilities, save for Prototype Shadow. To a degree, this had frightened the mad doctor, but not so much as to run away at the first sign of trouble, as is his usual routine. In fact, he was more intrigued than scared…

"I come looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Where are you hiding them, you egg-shaped imbecile?" barked Nazo, with the evil in his eyes growing even more intense. "I need those emeralds to exact my revenge on that pitiful excuse of a hedgehog, Sonic, and that wannabe 'Ultimate Life Form', Shadow."

"FOOL! I would never tell an abomination such as your self where the world's most powerful gems are kept! BEGONE!" shot the Doctor right back. At this, Nazo had backed up, for he saw the determination burning in Eggman's eyes. Maybe this new-found determination was because of his great deed to the new world. Nazo stood there, confused, but not out of his element. He had placed his hands in front of Eggman's face, and small spheres of energy began to form.

"Tell me where they are, or so help you and your meaningless existence…" said Nazo in an angry tone. He had obviously meant business. However, the Doctor did not back down. He stood as tall as ever (given his massive size and stubby legs), and snapped his fingers, a grin stretching across his face. In an instant, five Shadow Androids and five Sonic Androids were at the ready to protect their master. Nazo now seemed out of his element, for his weakened state no longer had the ability to discern who (or what, in his god-complex self's case) was the real Shadow or Sonic. This made him furious, and His color changed from a metallic-blue to an array of burning colors, ranging from bright orange to crimson.

Just then, a hatch had opened right beneath their feet, and both the Sonic and Shadow Androids, along with Nazo, himself, fell swiftly through the air. Robotnik watched and laughed as both android and God hedgehog plummeted towards the planet, as he stood on the only piece of floating platform (insert Sonic Genesis joke, here).

Sonic had just found the perfect place to train with Knuckles, given that they wanted to find out if they could transform into their Super Forms without all of the emeralds, when all of a sudden, across the mountain ranges of Angel Island, a sound could be heard striking Sandopolis. This place was known to have relics of Eggman's deadliest robots, so hoping that it would not be a person in distress, Sonic, and a very reluctant Knuckles, decided to go check it out.


	3. Sonic To The Rescue of Nazo?

Later, in Sandopolis, Sonic and Knuckles had searched high and low for the remaining Chaos Emeralds along the way to the crash, which they didn't know were already in Eggman's hands. Two had been in their hands, four in Eggman's, and of course, Shadow's signature green emerald he had kept with himself, refusing to work with anybody, as usual. This made Sonic furious, but nothing he hadn't heard before (during which, Knuckles was snickering away at Sonic's rage). Sonic disliked how Shadow constantly pushed everyone away, only to end up working with them in the end. "I guess the easy way just isn't his style…" said Sonic to himself.

About an hour or so of searching Sandopolis, Sonic and Knuckles had found the little tussle going on between Eggman's androids and the infamous Nazo. Sonic had recognized Nazo right away, and dashed in without so much as a thought, as is HIS usually routine. (Referring to chapter 2). Sonic, however, stopped in mid-dash, as he saw that Nazo was having some trouble with the androids. Sonic, though filled with rage at the thought of one of his friends falling to this menace, had also been filled with pity. Nazo seemed to have been swinging wildly at these androids, but of to no avail. In fact, it seemed as though the androids were enjoying the beating Nazo was receiving, though usually, Eggman and his robots usually seemed emotionless.

"I dunno, Knuckles…" said Sonic, which made Knuckles turn to him with surprise. Knuckles, in contrast to Sonic, seemed ready to duke it out with this menace for troubles that have passed. Paying attention to Knuckles' hand twitching, Sonic saw the anger in his face, the feeling of rage toward one who threatened the Earth, which was just another Angel Island to him: precious and worth dying, as well as killing, for.

"Are you serious!?" Shouted Knuckles, which seemed to have no effect on Sonic, who stood there with a silent look of pity in his eyes. "That's the same bastard who attempted to destroy the planet! There's no way we're going to let him off the hook without a fight, is there!?" continued Knuckles, who seemed ready to jump at the chance to bash Nazo's head in. Sonic then gave Knuckles a defiant look, which Knuckles had seen, and saw what Sonic saw: Another life form with no way out. He was getting his ass whooped by Eggman's goons, and Knuckles saw this. He took a deep breath…

"Alright. Let's go help out the little son of a…" Knuckles had said, before Sonic interrupted him in mid-sentence

"Come on!! There's no time to talk!! Nazo's getting his rear pounded!!" shouted Sonic as he continued dashing, slicing through a Shadow android without taking so much as a notice (didn't seem the android had much time to notice, either). The other Shadow androids, along with two Sonic androids, saw him coming, and prepared their missiles, hidden in the soles of their shoes. "Typical, always hiding things in the least likely of places…" said a sarcastic Sonic, who usually knew Eggman to hide in either a secluded mountain, or a giant, hard-to-miss battleship floating in the air. " I could have sworn the Chaos Emeralds held it in the air, but without so much as one, Eggman could still keep that thing up…" said Sonic, a confused look on his face. This had given a Shadow and Sonic android to double team Sonic, one shot in the chest, one shot in the face. Sonic fell back with a huff, his lip now bleeding. Since when did he get so weak?

Knuckles had jumped into the fight in time to stop the Shadow android from slicing Sonic's arm, and gave Sonic enough space to knock the Sonic android into the sand. Nazo, now with only three left with him, kicked one Sonic android in the joint of his leg, releasing it and giving Nazo a shiny new weapon. Poorly made Eggman robots: count on it. Nazo flung the leg at the closest Sonic android, though at first, looking at Sonic, he almost couldn't tell the difference. He hit it spot on the head, where a red ruby lying smack-dab in the center of their heads. Hitting this automatically set off the robot, making it fly in many directions in a shower of metal.

"…..Seriously…..He's pulling that AGAIN!?" Sonic said, angrily. Apparently, Eggman had used this tactic once, if not multiple times before, and the constant simplicity of a Genius IQ of 300 made Sonic doubt the doctor had anything to do with the world fusing together. Thinking this, and multitasking at the same time, Sonic spin-dashed both legs off of both of the Sonic androids, rendering them immobile, but still functional. Knuckles finished the job, landing an uppercut on one head, and ripping the other clean off of its torso. Both, as do all of Eggman's robots, exploded colorfully.

"Nazo…." Sonic was silent. Nazo had brought up many a nightmare, knowing what he did to Knuckles and Tails on their first encounter. As much as Sonic is pained to, he reaches out a hand to Nazo, who, with blood and bruise, needed the support. Nazo accepted almost immediately.

"Look, you pathetic wretch of a hedgehog…" began Nazo, who raised himself up using Sonic's support. "…Just because I'm accepting your help DOESN'T mean we're allies. This little scuffle never happened, do you understand me?" Shouted Nazo, a message that not even Sonic could forget.

"Yeah, I gotcha. Just remember it when we're fighting later, got it?" said an irritated Sonic. 'That hedgehog could learn some manners' thought Sonic. Behind them, a radiant green light ball appeared behind them, and in it, the silhouette of a hedgehog. Shadow had just appeared after sensing the presence of a large amount of Chaos energy.

"Ah, just as I thought…" said the Ultimate Life Form. He scoffed at the presence of Nazo, and Sonic as well. He saw how beaten up Nazo seemed, and in the corner of everyone's eyes, a small snicker appeared on Shadow's face. Apparently, his ego matched the power given to him by Gerald Robotnik and Black Doom.

"Not in such good shape, are we, Chaos Remnant?" Shadow replied, followed by a somewhat creepy laugh, making Nazo burn with rage, and Sonic, as he usually does, just shrugs it off. The desert's harsh and unforgiving sand-winds made the party shiver with irritation. Just then, Shadow decided to show his first sign of decent behavior and suggest something.

"Let's get out of this wretched dune. My quills are beginning to become spikes, and lest we stay to long, they will become nothing but nubs…" said Shadow, and Nazo, with hate in his eyes, reluctantly agreed.

Back in the green area of Angel Island, the party was discussing why Nazo had shown himself again. It seemed that this time (or according to the party's knowledge), Nazo had intentions that weren't of slaughter and hatred, save for his dialogue, which seemed to flow naturally violent and with the intention of pushing away, somewhat like Shadow. Nazo told Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow why he was resurrected.

"This time around, I have no use for this planet. I have forgiven that last mishap between us and your transformation, Sonic and Shadow. I am here on business that spans a few millennia, which you three could not be aware of…" began Nazo, and for the first time, Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles had seemed interested in what he was about to say.

"Well, then. Let us start at the beginning…"


	4. Nazo's Tale

Nazo had just settled down, along with Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles, to tell the tale of his second appearance on Earth.

"Now then, where shall I begin?" questioned Nazo. He raced through his mind to find the beginning of his tale, which did not seem to come easily. "Alright, I shall start at the beginning. Some millennia ago, in the Age of The Chaos Guardians, your great ancestors…" He darts his direction to Knuckles, at which, Knuckles scoffs, "…had a dispute of the division of power among their clans, along with neighboring clans, the Kitsunes, Hedgehogs, and a mixed clan called the Chaos Eternals. This last clan was a very special race, as it had the ability to command the very sky to rain fire at will, among many other elemental advantages. This clan has been known to cause discord among any creature to be made of Chaos energy, and in many occasions, were considered 'rogues' or 'hypocrites' for their outbursts against any creature that seemed to be a remnant of Chaos. They, as a yearly celebration, would hunt Chaos and his, as they called them, 'Chaotic Remnants', down, out of both the pure enjoyment, and out of boredom. However, through an agreement of clans, the attacking of these remnants had ceased, and along with it, the bloodlust for hunting. Two of this clan's family's, both of whom were hedgehogs, were very well known for their elemental skills, the 'Rai' and 'Kaze' families, respectively, the Thunder and Wind families. The only echidna that these clan-families would listen to was not the leader of the larger Echidna Clan, but to his very daughter, Tikal, self-sworn protector of the Chaos Emeralds. " Nazo had ended. So far, Sonic was paying attention, Knuckles seemed to be dozing off, and Shadow had turned his back, but ears pricked, as though he was listening. Nazo was hoping this would be the reaction, as he could care less about the egotistic echidna or the semi-emo hedgehog, so long as Sonic heard what needed hearing. Still, it seemed as though the lack of attention was beginning to unnerve Nazo, whose hand took the form of a fist, knuckles cracking, which made Shadow turn at the sound. Knuckles, given his workout with Sonic earlier, took no notice, and continued into slumber.

"Anyways…" Nazo cleared his throat as he continued. "Tikal, who so happens to be the Echidna Clan Leader's daughter, was peace-loving, in contrast to her echidna brethren. She protected the Master Emerald, which was surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds, which were surrounded by Chao. She cared for each and every Chao as though they were her own, and she spoke with the liquid creature you three know today as Chaos." said Nazo. At this, the Master Emerald radiating behind them released the very same Chaos spoken of a few seconds ago, with eyes a bright green. Instead of his usual attempt to escape the floating island, it sat along with the other three to listen to Nazo's story. "I'm glad to see the first Chaos Guardian has awoken, unlike others…" said an irritated Nazo, watching Knuckles (snot bubble and all) take to his sleep. His snores could cause avalanches, they were so loud. Good thing they weren't at the Diamond Dust area of Angel Island. Nazo continued…

"As I was saying…"said Nazo, but before he could finish his sentence…

"SOOOONIC!!" shouted a distant voice. It was none other than Amy Rose, Sonic's self-declared girlfriend. Sonic jumped up with fear, knowing that he promised a date with Amy earlier in the day. He turned to Knuckles, who, in advance, Burrowed a hole into the ground, and Shadow was nowhere to be seen. Chaos, who was just seen a moment ago, cleverly disguised himself as a puddle next to Angel Island's lake. Nazo stood there, a confused look on his face. "Sonic…" started Nazo, seeing the petrified look on Sonic's face. "…should I assume that you and her know each other on a certain level?" asked Nazo. Sonic stared Nazo in the eyes, face blazing a crimson red.

"No way, Dude!" Sonic said. Nazo had a smirk cross his face for a brief moment. Sonic saw this, and became furious at the sight. The temptation to punch a weakling was growing little by little….

"…Anyways, we better get out of here, stat!" shouted Sonic. "She's gaining way too quickly. I regret giving her running training in exchange for a month of no dating." And at that, Nazo burst into laughter, holding his ribs at the amount of pain in humor. Sonic wasn't used to the idea of Nazo laughing, but he was much less used to Amy stalking him on a minutely basis. "Well, then. Time to go. Chaos…" started Sonic, but before he could finish, A pink ball of light crashed right into him, causing him to fall back in utter pain and agony. "Ugh, I forgot…." Said Sonic, dizzy from the impact "…I taught her how to spin-dash, too…", and with that, Sonic fell to the ground, blacking out.

Sonic begins to wake up, slowly, but surely. His eyes, opened only slightly as to avoid falling back into a sleep, could only make out two blurry forms standing in front of him, the rest of his sight was naught but gray. His ears, at full hearing ability, caught only the conversation of these two unknown forms…

(Unknown Male): Think he'll be okay?

(Unknown Female): Of course he'll be okay, he IS my boyfriend, you know!

(Unknown Male): Ugh… get over it, Amy. He hasn't asked you out in his 22 years of life, and I don't think he'll start.

Amy: Well… whatever. How is he, Tails?

Tails: he's alright. He just took a blow to the chest a little harder than he's used to. Seems like he LITERALLY had the wind knocked out of him… Oh! Amy! He's coming to!

"Ugh… my…head…" said Sonic, finally opening his eyes, as well as feeling a sharp pain in his upper skull, though still in a daze. In the same Emergency bed, built by Tails himself, a small machine was locked onto Sonic's waist. It seemed to be pumping air into him. Sonic opened his eyes slowly, looking left and right in confusion of his current whereabouts. Tails held him down, signaling him continuously to take a breath and rest.

"Sonic, calm down. You're in the Miles Infirmary. I had asked the president to build this area for me after the Black Arm's attack, but now…" Tails was interrupted by the abrupt opening of the door. Knuckles and Nazo poked their heads in, and Shadow, who didn't appear to be there at the moment, remained outside of the door, either because he hates gatherings, or because he was going to guard the door.

"…It's alright. Come on in, Nazo, and Knuckles…" began Tails, who had gotten Knuckles' full attention. "…I need the Master Emerald, if you don't mind." And with that, Knuckles had raced off to Angel Island to retrieve his prized bauble. "Anyways, Nazo…" began Tails. Nazo looked in Tails' direction, certain that even in his weakened state, he could defeat tails and the currently injured Sonic. "…Knuckles told me you were explaining your second coming through a story about the elder echidna races. Is this true?" asked Tails. "Yes, Miles, it is. Considering that bumbling Echidna was slouching off during my explanation, I'm surprised he gathered more than half of my tale." Finished Nazo, with a surprised face. Another smirk nearly made its appearance on his face, but not before Knuckles returned with the Master Emerald, in its miniaturized form.

"Hah. Quite fast for an echidna, Knuckles. It seems that Sonic has taught you well." Said Nazo. Knuckles took no notice to this, and handed the Master Emerald to Tails. "You best hurry," started Knuckles. "Rouge will be back any second after I told her I relocated it to the Mojave Desert. Man, She's gonna be so pissed…" Knuckles smirked. Tails turned and saw the fear in Sonic's eyes, as he too knows the punishment for tricking a woman….death, or a spin-dash to the chest. In Rouge's case, a kick to the unmentionables.

"…Under any circumstances…" re-began Nazo. Tails, Knuckles (fully, this time around), and the semi-breathing Sonic all took notice. "Around the time that Chaos had turned on the people and obliterated civilizations, due to the people developing a craving for wisdom and power, and thereby rebelling, the Rai and Kaze families had also began to rebel, speaking that the infringement of their rights by the pact was overbearing, and that the people would no longer listen because of such blasphemy." Nazo, once again, cleared his throat in irritation.

Soon after, a huge tremor began to occur, causing the group, Sonic and bed included, to fall over.

"Ugh. Damn! They're here already!?" Said Nazo under his breath. Sonic barely made out Nazo's speech, but he was worried more about how his friends were doing. Knuckles was fine, as he was used to such eruptions during his lifetime. In contrast, Amy fell over in a daze, unable to see straight after the impact. Tails was cleverly whirring his namesakes in the air, keeping him stabilized, and Shadow was standing, cool as ever. Nazo knew that he had gotten Team Sonic into the most dangerous situation of their lives, without a doubt…


	5. The Elementals Make Their Mark!

Well: I gotta do this for my story's sake, I Guess:

I am not, and (probably) never will be the owners of Sonic or any related characters of the Sega Universe, only Rai and Kaze, they're the only ones that belong to me, and let's keep it that way.

Chapter 5: Elementals Make Their Mark

Nazo knew where this tremor had come from. Tails' Infirmary, located in the most desolate part of Nevada's nearest desert, was not home to too many of these earthly eruptions. He personally had only felt this power but twice in his lifetime, and the results of this energy were not inviting…

"Sonic, what's going on!?" Tails shouted, wrapping his namesakes around his body out of fear. Amy, with her Piko Piko Hammer raised high, slammed it down with full force, bringing the attention of everyone in the room to her.

"Listen..." She began, "…this isn't the time to panic. We have to go up and see what's going on…" She stared at Sonic, still weak and barely awake "…for Sonic's sake. This time, it doesn't seem he can fight our battles for us. We have to take this stand on our own." Amy spoke in a lowly tone, partly out of guilt for being the one to put Sonic in his position, and partly because of her constant affection for him, near or away.

The group nodded in agreement, including Nazo, who seemed slightly surprised at the Pink Hedgehog's sudden courage. (Was this why I had lost against Sonic and Shadow seven years ago?) He thought to himself. His mind seemed to race uncontrollably of this new team he had been introduced to, fought, and lost to, so long ago.

"Hmm….in all of my life, as eternal as it has been..." Nazo began. The sound of his voice made Amy's skin crawl, though in contrast, Tails and Knuckles seemed stern in their stance, a look of concern and interest in their eyes. "…I have never seen such love and passion for one's friends." Nazo turned slowly, and walked toward the door that led upstairs, and invariably, to His doom…

"If you want to live, then learn to love, I was told once…" Hearing this, Sonic's eyes open gradually, his piercing green irises shone gleaming through, stared at Nazo. Sonic heard this phrase, or at least, a similar one, not so long ago, but where?

"Damnit! They're already here! Everyone, upstairs" Shouted Nazo in an ordering tone. As if it were by Sonic's command, the gang, Shadow included, raced above ground, where two mysterious figures waited only a few meters away.

Knuckles, looking on in confusion, saw one object that caught his eye, and shocked him in place out of fear. The rest of the team, seeing Knuckle's actions, pondered.

"Knuckles, what's wrong? Is something about them bothering you?" Asked a curious Amy. "Tha-that bracelet…that spear… the-they…couldn't be…" Knuckles was finally frozen in word and thought. His eyes grew wide, his mouth took the form of a half smirk, and half scream effect. He knew what was coming next.

"We are looking for the one called Nazo." The yellow and blue hedgehog stepped forward, his eyes glowing an ominous red. His attire was ancient. He wore a headband, inscribed with various markings that Knuckles had recognized. A moth-eaten jacket, as it seemed, with loops and belts in senseless places, was wrapped around his waist. His arms were uneven, his left arm, scarred and burned to be nearly unrecognizable, with a glowing rainbow-colored armlet at the end. He wore a glove with six gray gems in a circle-fashion. His right arm, in contrast, was completely unmarked, yellow and blue fur, with an armor-like glove covering his arm from his elbow. His hands had unsharpened claws, seemingly red, maybe polish, or maybe…

"…So if you do not mind, mortals, we would like to retrieve our prize, in the name of the Elementals." Spoke out the orange and green hedgehog. He wore modern day clothing, and in a very straight forward style, he wore a vest, wrapped just right around his body, and instead of a headband, as his accomplice was wearing, he wore an oversized scarf (akin to Kingdom Heart's version of Cloud), that overlapped his mouth, concealing his mouth, his nose just barely pointing out from the top. The scarf, though large, had a very short tail, spanning only down to his waist, and ended like the yellow and blue hedgehog's jacket, moth eaten, or possibly war-torn. His arms were uncovered by any article, though in his left hand, he wielded a spear, spanning far past his body, about two feet higher, and the end was slightly jagged, it seemed uncared for. The stick of the spear had markings known to Knuckles as well, and the spearhead itself was short, reaching only six inches or so. At the base of the spear, there lay a gem that, in contrast to yellow's six on his glove, was exceptionally large. It was also gray.

"I am sensing some slight hostility in this group," began the yellow one. He looked down, closed his eyes, and smirked slightly. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves. My name…" his armored arm began to glow, and shattering electricity began to orb around it. He held his arm out, his left hand holding it in place, his right hand open, revealing a vast amount of energy (Chidori style, Naruto reference). "…is Raiken." And the lightning energy flew into the air, which initiated gray clouds and thunder to form.

"I suppose I should introduce myself, as well, if you don't mind." The orange hedgehog looked down; his eyes closed, and became engulfed in large amounts of gale-force winds, that made almost all of Team Nazo quiver in fear. Knuckles, still in his frozen state, could only look on petrified as the yellow hedgehog showed off his power. The winds then dissipated, leaving only a small gust in the right hand of the yellow one. "My name is Kazeken, and it is very nice to…" his eyes glowed the same ominous red as the orange one, "…MEET you."


	6. Nazo, We're Comin' For Ya!

**Chapter 6: Elemental Clash: To the Carnival, We Go!!**

Nazo stood still, his mind racing at the thought of witnessing such powerful being, with their demonstrations being far too much for him to bear. He turns, a cowardly look in his eye, to the team behind him. Tails, in contrast, doesn't seem phased, Knuckles in contrast to Tails, is quivering uncontrollably, and Amy takes a deep breath, with a look of fear and determination in her eye. Nazo turns back toward his nemeses, noticing their grim expression towards him, shattering his will at a mere glance. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He knew that without the emeralds he was powerless. A one legged puppy amidst an alleyway of wild cats. He did the only thing that he could've done, to save himself, and the people who vowed to protect him (with Knuckles saying that it was merely business to begin with).

He ran.

Knowing that he was no match for these two godly beings, he dashed off into Carnival Night Zone, located on Angel Island, far from his teammates. He was sure that, as long as he'd strayed from the pack, they would not bring harm to him or his newfound friends, that is, until they have him in their grasp… they followed.

Footsteps were heard, and the gang turned around, Knuckles more slowly, to reveal Sonic, with life support still intact, limping slowly out of the building. Tails and Amy rushed quickly to his side, holding him up, while Shadow and Knuckles stood motionless. He knew of the impending doom to come.

"Knuckles get a hold of yourself!" Sonic barked, removing his life support, while still holding his own. He walked toward Knuckles and punched him square in the face, causing Knuckles to stumble backward in surprise. "We're better than this, Knuckle-head. We aren't gonna let these overpowered weirdoes have their way with Nazo. Who knows what they could do!?"

"Yeah, but how can we fight something we can't control, Sonic!? I mean, they have the elements on their side, what could we possibly do to stop them? We can't just ask for a flood, now can we?" returned Knuckles. Sonic, taking this into consideration, knew that Knuckles had a very valid point. Amy walked up to Knuckles and put her hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Knuckles. I'm sure there's something we can think of. Is there anything the Chaos Emeralds can do? With all that power, I'm sure something could happen, right?" asked Amy. Knuckles, who stood with the same grim expression on his face, suddenly brightened up, as he knew exactly what could be done.

"That's it!" shouted a very excited Knuckles. He took both Blue and Purple emeralds out of his pocket, signaling shadow to allow him to appropriate his, as well. Suddenly, the Emeralds began glowing their respective colors, albeit much brighter, an almost physical entity, that knocked all of Team Sonic back a few steps, save for Knuckles, who rigorously held onto the Green Emerald. The Bauble's light pierced the ground, and suddenly, many types of vegetation began sprouting in the middle of the desert, ranging from simple grass to trees the size of states. The rest of the crew stared in awe as Knuckles summoned this great miracle of Chaos.

"Knuckles, how…" Sonic couldn't find the words to express his emotions. "..But..." still speechless. Amy and Tails' mouths hung wide open, as well. Shadow seemed unimpressed. Knuckles walked back to them, smirking successfully.

"I had forgotten all about the Emeralds' natural powers. They have the same abilities as Rai and Kaze, and them some!" Said Knuckles, happily. Sonic examined the blue and purple emeralds as well, wondering what kinds of powers they locked away within them. Knuckles took notice of this, and decided to answer Sonic's burning question.

"It's based on their colors, Sonic…" said Knuckles. Sonic heard this, and guessed the power of the Blue emerald. "…The Crimson emerald is Fire, the Azure, Water, The Green, Grass, The Black, Darkness, The White, Light, and the final two…" Said Knuckles, with a sigh.

"…The Grey being Twilight, and the Violet being Power." finished Knuckles. "From what I've read from my Ancestor's ancient scriptures, whenever the Grey and Purple Emeralds are unleashed, the world falls into a metaphorical "Pandora's Box" state, and nothing but Negative Chaos will roam the Earth." Sonic didn't seem to like this idea, as his face had a certain twist of fear and intense judgment. He held the Azure Emerald ever closer, hoping that nothing of the like would befall upon his new world.

"So, we know the plan, right guys?" Sonic shouted, his energy suddenly spiked, and his grim expression turned to his snide smirk, as he always wears. The team pepped up as well, with Shadow even giving a slight smile. Knuckles knew what had to be done, and with no time spent, returned Shadow's signature emerald back to him, while holding onto the Violet Emerald for dear life.

"Hehehe, never thought I'd be the one to say this," Began Sonic

"This time, we're all in this together!" Shouted Tails, His namesakes whirring with excitement

"Not even one of us is gonna hold back!" Shouted Amy, Raising her hammer up high.

"I won't be defeated by the likes of those Elemental FAKERS." Said Shadow, his fists balled up tight, his emerald in his left hand.

"We're gonna show those brutes what for!" Shouted Knuckles, pounding his fists to the ground in anticipation.

They all looked at each other, smirking with a slightly overconfident expression. All at once, they took a deep breath:

"**LET'S GO SAVE NAZO!!!"**


	7. God in The Carnival, Ready Yourself!

Chapter 7:

Bond with Evil's Past

Finding a crevice between a cotton candy machine and an auto balloon maker, Nazo creeps low, glad to have found a place for his weak and pathetically powerless body to rest. Knowing that he stands little to no chance against the elemental behemoths, He continues moving, aware of Raiken and Kazeken's Chaotic senses, praying that he's gained enough distance to channel his power into masking his Chaotic Aura, the same aura that led them to the Miles Infirmary upon their first appearance. "Damn it all. At this rate, those Elementals will find me before I can get my hands on a Chaos Emerald... Just one would allow me a much higher chance of victory, or, at least…." He stops, aware of the creeping presence of the Elementals, "…survival… Hmm?" He tastes the cotton candy that droops over, and his face brightens. "I can see why the mortals love this confectionary treat…such lovely sweetness!"

Elsewhere, Team Sonic prepares for their toughest fight, yet…

"First, we have to look for the four remaining Emeralds." Began Sonic. The group agreed, knowing that this would be an impossible battle without them, and a sliver of hope with them in hand. "We can ask Eggman first. If he doesn't have one, at least we know he has some sort of contraption we can use to locate them"

"Yeah. Sadly…" began Tails, with his head hanging low, "…Our last encounter with Nazo put so much pressure on mine that it finally exploded under the intensity." Tails began tinkering with his cannon, the Mach Shooter. He decided that his namesakes weren't enough, and so, began creating defensive technology. He pepped up, motioning Amy to him. "Amy, I've also upgraded your Piko-Piko Hammer. Your hammer, combined with the Blue Chaos Emerald, when used correctly, should allow you to use Water to your advantage. You could probably create a tsunami now!" Amy admired her new toy, apparently excited to try it out. Naturally, Sonic waved the idea down, in fear he might once again be knocked out, or worse, drowned…. She obliged.

"And Knuckles, I've placed the Purple Emerald into the right one. Use its power only in emergencies, okay?" Knuckles turned. Tails held out two Gauntlets that extended up to the elbows. Knuckles' eyes gleamed, a trademark smirk formed on the right side of his face. As soon as the gauntlets were fitted onto him, his happiness rose, feeling the power of the steel gloves coursing through his body. He punched the ground, releasing a bit of excitement, and the ground below fissured, opening a gaping crevice that went on beyond sight. Knuckles was not disappointed.

"Alrighty! Shadow," Shadow, with his snide expression, took what Tails had to offer. ", this is a very unusual item." He hands the black hedgehog a sword (similar to that of Nightmare's sword from Soul Calibur, albeit a black and green color) with his signature green emerald technologically placed in the center. "Besides being an offensive weapon, I've absorbed the Emerald's power into the sword, allowing you to use its Vegetation type powers. Try it out!"

At this, Shadow swung his sword upwards, commanding the emerald effortlessly, and as though listening to his thoughts, a Vine Shield formed just above the ground, ending at the sword's tip, a foot above Shadow's body. He swung it sideways, and a giant leaf horizontally formed, flying forward and slicing the earlier tree made by Knuckles, which tumbled without strain….A clean cut…

"Hehehehe….." He laughed. "This is refreshing. I haven't had this much fun with a weapon since, err…" looking back, he saw the confused and slightly frightened expressions of his comrades. "Eh-hem, well then..." Shadow blushed. "I suppose that Sonic is about to obtain some kind of idiot weapon, like nun-chucks, or spike shields, or something…?"

Tails walked toward Sonic, who hung his head again. "Sorry, Sonic, I…" began Tails. Sonic smiled, as was his usual routine, and put his hand on Tails' head, fluttering the Kitsune's hair. "Don't worry about it, buddy. Besides, the others needed it way more than I did. I'm pretty sure my speed will speak for itself, without a doubt." ended the blue blur.

Elsewhere…

Back on Eggman's ship, the clever scientist was busy ordering his new tinker toy to do some repairs where Nazo had rudely interrupted some time before. "How's the hull looking, Bokkun 2.0? Is it back to ship shape?" Barked the Doctor. "Yes, Your Awfulness. The ship is right as rain again. Anything else you'd like me to do for ya, Doc?" The Mad scientist thought about it, and satisfied, waved Bokkun off.

"Dr. Eggman" a static voice was being transmitted to Eggman's ship via computer. He responded, and to his surprise, it was Tails, his rival in genius and robotics. "Miles Prower, what a surprise. To what do I owe this communication to?" Said in a jolly voice, which set Tails back a bit. "Umm…glad to hear from you, as well, Ivo. I wish this communication could be under…BETTER terms…"

Meanwhile, a frustrated Elemental Duo search for the God Hedgehog, Nazo…

"I cannot sense him here. All of this additional electricity is interfering with my ability to detect his Aura. The little rat's probably hiding somewhere stupid, like the House of Mirrors. I've always hated the sight of your reflection, Kazeken." Raiken was overwhelmed with static in his head, quite literally. A fully functional carnival, combined with the overwhelming voltage in his body, makes for one hell of a headache. "Hahaha... poor Raiken... You aren't exactly easy to look at, either. We shall let the Remnant last a while longer. For now, let us find this metal Hell's generator. If anything, it should ease that SHOCKING headache of yours." Kazeken snickers, pleased with his joke. Rai, on the other hand, was not impressed, and slugged Kazeken in the shoulder. They continue on, dropping their search for Nazo temporarily, and instead, search for a way to end Raiken's pain. "When we find him, the ritual will be close to completion, and we'll be able to rule this wretched world… never again shall we be held down, commanded like dogs! We will have gained E.V.E…."


	8. Chapter 8: Good News, Bad Predicament

Chapter 8: Expendable Power

With a huff, God Hedgehog Nazo finds cover under the Chao Doll Vendor, and suddenly feels a curious tingling inside of his body. He clamps his heart tight, assuming the worst is finally happening.

"Damn, this distance from the Chaos Emeralds is starting to deteriorate me. I have to find my way back to Miles' base before those Elemental Behemoths track me down. Maybe I can find a way back to them through an entrance somewhere here…" Nazo searches in the shadows with great effort to find anything to use to his advantage against the Elementals. He then sees a hall leading to two suction tubes, one heading up, one heading down…

Elsewhere, Eggman is being informed of Nazo's unfortunate predicament…

"Oho!" Eggman announces his surprise to the information Tails gives him. "So Nazo has returned. That menace you had fought some time ago?" He paces back and forth, pondering and pondering about Sonic's intentions. "Why not just let the Elementals take him? It's not like you're friends..." He stops. "…or is it?"

Sonic and crew look to the doctor onscreen, most of which, save for Shadow, were exchanging unsure glances. "Well, Eggman, it seems that Nazo's turned a new leaf. Eh, but it's kinda fifty-fifty right now, Heads or Prower, ya know?" Sonic replied (while Tails, a sarcastic look on his face, nudged Sonic about the Tails-coin joke). "We aren't exactly sure, but what we do know is that he's weak, and we don't want him getting any more beat down. I'm not THAT bad, ya know?" Sonic said in a high tone. Eggman laughed slightly, knowing that the blue hedgehog's heart was too golden to allow a being's life to end given he had the power to stop it.

"Well, my Former Blue Menace, I have two pieces of great news for you! First off, I have secured the other four Chaos Emeralds in my traveling across the world, which I was going to use as a backup supply of energy had anything happened to the airship, but it seems that can wait," the Doctor pronounced. Amy and Tails jumped with excitement, and Sonic threw Eggman a thumbs-up, glad to know that their journey was being made easier by Ivo's contribution.

Eggman continues. "Furthermore," Sonic stares at the screen anxiously listening to Ivo's continuation "I have been working on a Chaos Generator using the emeralds, which, in theory, should be able to manifest their power into physical form and multiply their already powerful abilities tenfold. But sadly, the machine is merely a prototype…" He holds up his contraption to the screen, which Knuckles scoffs at.

"I don't mean to be an ass, Doc," says Knuckles in a condescending tone, "but I'm not sure that the Emerald's powers can be increased further. If memory serves from the Guardians' scriptures, the Emeralds are technically infinite in power. It would require a separate gem or machine in order to be able to multiply their abilities any further, and besides…" Knuckles motions Amy to go outside and demonstrate her new Piko-Piko's ability, with Tails' mobile screen following. She slams the ground with great force, which in turn, causes a massive Tsunami to fly forth from the head of her mallet. Eggman's face widens in shock, and Knuckles scoffs. "…I dug really deep into my mind, and remembered the Elemental abilities of the Emeralds.


End file.
